


A Date with Destiny

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, fem!Marc, fem!Tito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Tita's not bothered about waiting for 'the one', she's more interested in a date with the beautiful woman that keeps coming to her bar.





	A Date with Destiny

Tita slumped down at the bar, her hand resting over her heart where the name of her soulmate was inked for all eternity.

But she was done with soulmates.

She was waiting for a date with Destiny.

*

Ever since Destiny had first tottered into the bar, on her heels so high that Tita spent the whole night worried she’d trip and hurt herself, Tita had been in love.

She was stunningly beautiful, pristine make up and sparkling nails that were more like claws. But that wasn’t what Tita loved about her. Destiny had a smile that made Tita feel like she could burst with happiness, her teeth shining bright under the UV lights.

Destiny always sat wherever she was, although Tita knew that it was because of her drink making skills, but she’d started to think of Destiny as a friend.

“The usual?”

“Always.” Destiny smiled, tapping her nails against the bar as Tita poured a drink, a cranberry mojito that matched her nail varnish.

Destiny came in every night at quarter past three, when normal people were sound asleep, and Tita wondered what sort of job Destiny had. Something glamorous if the way she dressed was anything to go by.

She looked like a supermodel, but if that was the case, there was no way that she’d be drinking in a dive bar like this.

There weren’t many places open at this time in the morning, but most of the ones that were, had a very exclusive guest list.

Sito’s bar wasn’t that kind of place.

Shift workers mingled with alcoholics, and those who just didn’t want to go home.

But Destiny didn’t seem to fit into any of those categories.

She knocked back her drink in one, gulping it down as though she’d had to trek through the desert to get here.

“Another?”

Destiny nodded, and Tita made it for her without saying a word, hoping that her sympathetic smile was enough.

She slid the drink over to Destiny, their fingers meeting for an instant, and Tita felt sparks, but it was over all too soon.

Not that it mattered.

Destiny wasn’t the name that she had tattooed over her heart, the name of her soulmate, the one that she was destined to be with.

“Rough day?” Tita asked, after Destiny had taken a sip of her drink.

“Yeah, my ex came into my work and caused a scene, but he’s not the one, you know?” Destiny rested her hand over her heart, and Tita understood.

She longed for romance, but it never lasted long if you weren’t ‘the one’.

“I hoped he’d meet his soulmate by now, and then he wouldn’t be hassling me every five minutes.”

“What’s his address? I’ll go round and sort him out for you.” Tita flexed her arm, showing off her muscles in her baggy vest top as Destiny laughed.

“That’s sweet of you, but I can handle him.”

“I’m sure you can.”

The rest of the night went like that, Destiny telling her all about her ex, and Tita listened as though Destiny was an old friend.

By the time the sun was about to come up, Destiny was the only customer left in the bar, a collection of glasses scattered around her, and it was clear that she wasn’t fit to find her own way home.

“I’ll call you a taxi.”

“No, text Alex.” Destiny pushed her phone in the direction of Tita, and she had to ask three times to get the unlock code.

Tita wondered if she was doing the right thing, the last thing she wanted was to message Destiny’s ex if she’d already had a run in with him today.

But she didn’t want to disobey Destiny’s wishes, even if she clearly wasn’t in a fit state to be making decisions.

Tita didn’t mean to pry, but when she opened the messages, she saw the last few, Destiny telling her brother that he could use the car tonight.

“I’ve texted your brother.”

“Thanks.” Destiny rested her head against the bar, her lush hair sticking to the puddle of mojito that she’d spilled earlier.

Just as Tita thought that Destiny was going to fall asleep, her eyes flew open, and she reached out to grab Tita’s wrist.

“Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

“Yeah, an older brother.”

“Has he met his soulmate?” Destiny slurred the word soulmate, and Tita could feel her disdain for the whole concept.

“Yeah, they’ve got two kids together.” Tita slipped her phone out of her jeans pocket, showing Destiny a picture of her nieces as she pushed the twinge of jealousy away.

“Cute family.” Destiny yawned, covering her mouth with her hand as she smudged her lipstick, and even then she still looked gorgeous.

A door slammed, the heavy outer one that should have been locked by now, and Tita hoped that it was Destiny’s brother.

Not that she wasn’t having fun talking to her, but it was clear that Destiny wasn’t going to be awake much longer, and there were a lot of stairs to carry her up to get her out of the bar.

“Alex!” Destiny tried to stand, but gravity won, and Tita rushed round to the other side of the bar as Alex jogged over to steady his sister.

“I’ve got her.” Alex didn’t look impressed, but neither would she if she had to go fetch her sibling at the crack of dawn from a dive bar.

“I was going to call her a taxi, but she said to text you.”

“I would have had to get up soon for uni anyway.” Alex scooped up his sister, even with her heels Alex was still taller than her, and he guided her towards the door inch by inch, Destiny tottering with erratic steps.

Tita walked behind her, partly because she had to go and lock up after them, but mostly because she wasn’t convinced that Destiny would be able to make it up the stairs with only her brother for support.

“What time do you close?” Alex asked, waiting for Destiny to hold the handrail as she swayed on the spot.

“We closed at five a.m.”

Destiny managed one step, and Alex praised her as though she was a child that had just taken her first step. “That’s it, you’re doing so well.”

Tita smiled, and a faint blush crept over Alex’s cheeks, clearly this wasn’t the first time that he’d had to pick Destiny up after a drinking binge.

“I’m sorry you got stuck babysitting her.”

“Don’t be, Destiny’s one of my best customers.” Tita smiled, Destiny oblivious to the fact that they were talking about her as she took another step.

Alex snorted in laughter, but then Destiny stumbled, and Tita rushed to rest her hand on the small of Destiny’s back, helping her up the stairs that had turned into a small mountain since she’d arrived earlier.

It took a long while to help Destiny up the stairs, and Tita was starting to think that it would have been easier to carry her when she finally set foot on the landing.

The cold air was sobering and Destiny headed over to the car unaided, Tita following closely as Alex fished the car keys out of his hoodie pocket.

“Thanks, Tita,” Destiny slurred, as her brother poured her into the passenger seat of her car.

“Sleep tight.” Tita waved goodbye as the headlights disappeared into the distance.

The sun peeked over the horizon, and Tita rushed to close up before heading home, wondering what could have been, if only they were soulmates.

*

“Why does the girl at the bar think your name is Destiny?”

“It’s a long story.” Marci yawned, and Alex pulled the blanket up over her. “She’s not the one, so why does it matter?”

Alex glanced at his watch, shaking his head as he wondered what went on inside his sister’s head.

“I’ve got to go if I’m going to get to uni on time, but I want to know everything tonight.”

“I’m working the late shift.”

“You’re always working the late shift.”

“That’s when nightclubs are open, smartass.”

“I’ll wait up for you.”

“N’night baby bro.”

“Night, Destiny.”

***

Tita yawned for the third time in as many minutes, and she was glad that there weren’t many customers around to see how exhausted she was. Usually Thursdays were busier than this, but tonight two people serving behind the bar seemed overkill.

Her motorbike had got a puncture on the way home, and it had been gone midday before she got home, cutting in to her sleep time.

Not that she got a lot of sleep, with all the thoughts noisily running around her head, telling her that she should just ask Destiny out, even if she wasn’t her soulmate. But she knew Destiny’s opinion on that, she’d told her that she wasn’t going to date again until she met the one, and Tita wasn’t the one.

None of that stopped her from grinning when Destiny walked into the bar, but her heart sank when she sat at the other end of the bar, next to Axel, the young and handsome bar guy.

Tita wanted to go over and say hi, ask if she’d got home okay, but that felt like crossing a line.

So, she went about her work, and wondered what she did wrong.

*

Five a.m. rolled around, and Destiny hadn’t so much as glanced in her direction, her focus all on Axel, and Tita didn’t blame her.

Tita assumed it was because she was embarrassed, but it still stung.

She left Axel clearing up around Destiny as she went to check that the toilets were empty, and when she wandered back into the bar, it was just Axel, hanging the cloth over the taps.

“You’ll be glad to get home early tonight.”

“Yeah, I could do with some sleep.”

“Go, I’ll close up.”

“Thanks, Axel.”

Tita dashed up the stairs, wondering if Destiny would still be hanging around outside, maybe waiting for her brother, but she had no such luck.

At least her bike didn’t fail her tonight, and she got home before the clock turned six.

But sleep didn’t come easy, even if Destiny wasn’t her soulmate, she’d started to think of her as a friend, and she couldn’t bear it if they never spoke again.

*

“So…?”

“Thank you for coming to pick me up from the bar, you are an amazing baby brother and I love you?” Marci giggled, and Alex managed half a smile, but she could tell that something was on his mind.

“You’re welcome, but that wasn’t what I was hinting at.”

Marci took a breath, she knew what was coming next and she didn’t have the answers that Alex wanted.

“So, did you speak to the bar girl?”

“No, because I made an absolute fool of myself in front of her and now I feel like an idiot.”

“And why does she think your name is Destiny?”

“Because it’s the name that I use at the nightclub.” Marci saw her brother frown in confusion, but she didn’t want to talk about it any more. “The customers like it, okay? And it pays well, which means you can afford to go to university.”

“I know, and I appreciate it.”

Marci rested her hand on Alex’s knee, giving it a little squeeze as they pulled up outside their block of flats, the sun peeking over the horizon as Marci yawned.

“If you like her, you should just go for it, life’s too short to wait around for ‘the one’.”

“This from a guy that hasn’t dated, ever.”

“Hey, I have to keep my grades up so that I can keep my scholarship, which as you’ve pointed out many times, still isn’t enough to cover my course.”

Marci leant over to hug her brother, the guilt seeping through her veins, she was supposed to be the one supporting him.

“I know I don’t say this often enough, but I’m so proud of you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

Five days had passed, and there had been no sign of Destiny. Tita had been counting down the minutes to quarter past three every night, but her hope of ever seeing Destiny again was fading.

She finished clearing up the glasses from a stag party that had been here all night, and when she wandered back over to the bar, Destiny was sitting there in her usual seat.

“Hi.”

“Hey there stranger.” Tita poured her a mojito, and Destiny blushed, her eyes looking down at her drink as she tapped her nails against the bar.

“I’m sorry, for before.”

“Don’t worry about it, you’re not the first drunk person I’ve had to help up those stairs.”

“Thank you, Alex said you helped him get me to the car.”

“I couldn’t risk my favourite customer getting hurt.” Tita laughed, hoping that it covered the blush on her cheeks. She’d have done anything to be close to Destiny.

Destiny smiled, but there was sadness hiding under the surface, and Tita wanted to reach out and hold her hand. But that was crossing a line.

“How have you been? No more hassle from your ex, I hope?”

“He found his soulmate.” Destiny downed the last of her drink, and Tita watched her try and force a smile, but the effort was too great. “I thought I’d be relieved, but all I feel is jealousy.”

Tita nodded, making up Destiny another drink without saying a word, and she opened a bottle of beer for herself. It felt like the kind of conversation that needed a drink.

“Not of him, we just didn’t work out, but of what he has, you know?”

“I know.” Tita nodded, her hand resting over her heart subconsciously as she wondered where her soulmate was, and when she was going to meet them. “It seems unfair that some people have it easy, and others have to wait so long.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Destiny held up her drink, and Tita clinked her bottle against the glass, smiling as they both took a long sip.

“To soulmates.”

***

“The new barman’s cute.” Destiny slid into her seat at the bar as though it was made for her, and Tita gazed down to where the new guy was slinging cocktails like he’d been doing it all his life.

“Alex.”

“Really?” Destiny leant over the bar so that she could get a better look, and Tita beckoned Alex over once he was done serving the rather loud, and grabby, hen party that had flooded in only minutes before Destiny.

“Alex, this is Destiny, she’s a regular, cranberry mojito.”

“You have good taste.” Destiny smiled, but it faded when she locked eyes on Alex’s soul mark that was peeking out from his baggy tank top.

Alex covered his soul mark with his hand, but Destiny wasn’t deterred.

“Your soul mark, it says Alex.” Destiny eyes scanned back and forward, like she watching a tennis match, and Tita realised what she was thinking just as she blurted it out.

“My brother, his name is Alex, and his soul mark… it says Alex too.” Destiny fumbled to get her phone out of her tiny handbag, and Alex stood fidgeting as she texted her brother. “I always joked that he was his own soulmate, but it could be you.”

“Are you working until five?” Tita asked, and Alex nodded.

Destiny gave her a knowing wink, and she was sure that her brother would be here waiting for her when they finished their shift.

Alex made her a cranberry mojito as Tita went to serve the disappointed hen party that were all begging for Alex to make their drinks, and it would easier to have him whip up the cocktails, but he’d already suffered enough for his first night behind the bar.

He looked happy talking to Destiny, a glow to his smile that had Tita hoping that Destiny’s brother was his soulmate, because she couldn’t bear to see a sweet kid get his heart broken.

But that didn’t stop the jealousy from flashing up, Alex was so young, and it seemed unfair that he had Destiny leading him to his soulmate.

The rest of the night was like torture to her, the lucky bride-to-be gushing about how amazing her soulmate was, and it was a punch to the heart when she heard the words she had been dreading.

“Have you met your soulmate yet?”

“No, I’m still waiting for the one.” Tita shrugged, hoping that it showed her indifference, but she couldn’t stop herself from flinching at the pitiful looks that the hen party were giving her.

She glanced down the bar to check that Alex was coping okay with his first shift, but Destiny was sitting alone, with a drink in her hand and a full jug sitting in front of her.

Tita looked around, and she realised that she hadn’t seen Alex in a while, but she blame him for going to do the cleaning while she was dealing with the increasingly loud hen party.

Counting down the seconds until the bell rang for last orders, she couldn’t get a word in over the screeching and cheering, and Tita almost breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the metallic clang that signalled the end of drinking time.

She herded the crowd of pink tutus and fairy wings in the direction of the stairs, glad that she had the excuse of licencing laws to get rid of them at five minutes to five.

There was still no sign of Alex, and Tita wondered if the hen party had scared him off bartending as a job. He wouldn’t be the first person just to walk out part way through a shift and never return.

Destiny was slumped over the bar, surrounded by a collection of glasses and an empty jug, and Tita rested her hand on her shoulder as she slowly opened her eyes.

“Tita, can you call me a taxi?” Destiny held out her phone, the picture on her lock screen on of her and her brother, clearly from a couple of years ago.

“Isn’t your brother coming?”

“He got here early, and he wants to spend time with his soulmate.” Destiny pressed her finger to her lips, spraying her drink as she did it.

Tita cleared the bar around her as she waited for the taxi company to pick up their phone. Saturday nights would be their busiest night, and after five minutes of ringing with no answer, Tita ended the call, wondering how she was going to get her drunk customer home safe at this time in the morning.

“There’s no answer, but you can stay here while I clear up, and I’ll try them again in a little while.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s no problem.” Tita smiled, and Destiny propped herself up against the bar, reaching out for where her glass had been.

“Can I get another drink?”

“I can’t sell you a drink at this time, but… I could give you a drink.”

Destiny’s eyes lit up, her smile shining out, and Tita’s heart skipped a beat.

“I love you.”

Tita smiled, she’d heard many people slur those words to her over the bar, but none of them had ever left her grinning like an idiot, before wondering how the universe could be so cruel as to say that they weren’t soulmates.

“I think that’s the mojito talking.”

Destiny laughed as she took the drink out of Tita’s hand, and her fingers brushed over hers, sending sparks through her body as she compressed her lips together. She had to behave around the customers, and she had a bar to clean.

“Are you going to be okay while I mop up?”

“I’m not that drunk,” Destiny said, hiccuping as she sat her drink down and Tita hesitated before grabbing the mop, making sure that she didn’t let Destiny out of her sight.

Destiny looked lost in her thoughts, and Tita wished that there was something she could do to comfort her. But there was nothing that she could say that would take away the pain of knowing that her soulmate was out there waiting for her while her baby brother met the love of his life.

Tita had felt the same pain when her brother had met his soulmate, and although she was happy for him, it didn’t stop the jealousy from rearing its ugly head.

Someone banged on the outside door, and Tita was about to yell that they were closed.

“Taxi for Marquez!”

Destiny shot to her feet, and Tita wondered when she’d managed to send a message without her seeing it, before realising that Alex had probably sent the taxi for her.

Tita helped her up the stairs, thankfully she was more sober than the last time she’d had to escort her, and she wondered how she managed to get anywhere in those high heels of hers. She was sure that she’d be face down before she even took a step in them.

The taxi driver didn’t look chuffed at having to wait, and Tita helped Destiny get the door open, shooting the driver an apologetic glance as he revved the engine.

“I wish we were soulmates.” Destiny’s words were slurred, her eyes half closed as Tita poured her into the taxi, and Tita felt tears welling up in her eyes.

She closed the door, waving goodbye as Destiny pressed her lips up to the widow, leaving a big red kiss mark in lipstick.

“I wish we were soulmates too.”

***

Marci woke up with the worst hangover, and she shuffled through to the bathroom before screaming in fright at the strange naked guy in her bathroom.

Alex darted out of his room, wearing nothing but boxers that were pulled on backwards, and from the funny angles that his hair was sticking up at, he had clearly been having fun with his soulmate.

“You scared me.”

“Sorry, bro. I forgot that you met your soulmate.”

“How much did you drink last night?”

“Not enough.”

“Wait, let me get some clothes and then I want to hear everything.” Alex rushed off to his room as his soulmate shuffled past her, looking sheepish as he clutched at the towel wrapped around his waist.

“I’m sorry,” Marci mumbled, and Alex gave his soulmate a kiss before closing his bedroom door behind him. “I hope you didn’t miss any of your classes today.”

“I didn’t.” Alex stuck his tongue out as he herded her in the direction of the kitchen. “Today is Sunday, so I had the whole day free.”

“I’m happy for you.” Marci slumped into a chair, not sure if she could balance on the stools, and they reminded her of the bar, which was the last thing that she wanted to think about right now.

“Thanks.” Alex sat a cup of coffee down in front of her, and she managed a small smile, the smell of the sweet milky drink making her feel alive.

She sipped her coffee in silence as Alex did the same, his eyes darting in the direction of his bedroom, and Marci felt guilty for keeping her brother when he could be enjoying what little time he was going to get with his soulmate.

“Go, have fun.”

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“I said the most embarrassing to Tita.” Marci was glad that her coffee cup hid her blushing cheeks, and she exhaled slowly, her breath causing ripples on the surface of her coffee.

“She works in a bar, I’m sure she’s heard it all before.”

“This was even more embarrassing than the usual slurred ‘I love you’.”

“What did you say?” Alex’s eyes were wide, and Marci knew that she was being dramatic, but she couldn’t turn her feelings off.

“I told her that I wished she was my soulmate.” Marci buried her head in her hands as Alex shuffled closer, stroking her back as he groaned out loud. “Why did I say that?”

“If that’s how you feel, then why haven’t you asked her out on a date?”

“Because she’ll leave me when she meets her soulmate, and I couldn’t bear that.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do.” Marci downed the last of her coffee, wiping her lips with the back of her hand as Alex looked at her with pity in his eyes. “It always ends that way.”

The door creaked, and all eyes were on Alex, his wild curls still damp as he fidgeted on the spot.

“Sorry, but I have to head into work soon.”

“I’ll take you.” Marci ran her fingers through her hair, and she was glad that it seemed clean enough after her drinking binge. “Just give me five minutes to grab my stuff.”

“Thank you.”

Marci ignored the sound of lips smacking and breathless groans that were coming from the kitchen, and she grabbed her work clothes, stuffing them into a holdall as she checked that her make up was all in there, not that she wouldn’t be able to borrow things from a colleague.

Alex’s words echoed in her ears, and she decided that tonight, no matter what happened, she was going to tell Tita how she felt.

*

Tita smiled as Alex told her all about his soulmate, and she was running out of tasks to do to avoid speaking to him.

She couldn’t help but keep glancing at the clock, waiting for Destiny to stroll through the door.

Quarter past three came and went, and Tita tried to keep the disappointment off her face as she served the few customers that were propping up the bar, mostly alcholics who were going to head to work when they closed.

It was nearly closing time, and soon the rest of the world would be getting up and heading to work.

Tita went to put the bins out since all three of their customers had a full beer in their hand, and Alex could handle any requests for shots before last orders.

She washed her hands on the way back in, and she stepped into the bar to see Destiny leaning against the bar, chatting away to Alex as if they were old friends. Destiny looked so happy, but her smile faded when she saw Tita. It would have been kinder to slap her in the face

All the other customers had gone, once the alcohol dried up there was no point them hanging around.

It was worse somehow, just the three of them, Tita feeling like a third wheel, and she went to leave when Alex called her over.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Alex smiled, watching Destiny with wide eyes until she shot him a look that Tita recognised, it was the polite scowl she used whenever guys, and it was always men, were crowding her.

“I’m going to go and clean the toilets,” Alex said, his smile turning into a grin as he bounced off, and Tita looked at Destiny with confusion.

“I…” Destiny took a deep breath, and Tita reached out to rest her hand on hers, comforting her.

“My name is Marci, and I work as a stripper so that I can pay my brother’s university fees. I didn’t think I could even get through my first shift, but I did, and I came in here for a drink afterwards so that Alex wouldn’t have to pick me up from the strip club. And you were here and you were so kind and you treated me like an actual person rather than just an object to be ogled.”

Tita froze, her heart pounding as she processed everything that Destiny, Marci, had said.

“I know I should have told you all this from the start, and I know I’ve messed everything up, but I feel like we could be good together.”

Tita blinked, her mind screaming at her to say something, anything, to break the awkward silence. But she couldn’t get her mouth to work.

“I know we’re not soulmates, and I know I said I was waiting for the one, but I don’t want the one. I want you.” Marci gave Tita’s hand a little squeeze, her smile wavering as she looked up at Tita with her big brown eyes.

“I...” Tita yanked down her tank top and bra, flashing her nipple as she showed Marci her soul mark.

Her name inked into her skin for all eternity.

“It can’t be.” Marci ran her fingers over the mark, sending sparks flying through Tita’s body as she licked her lips.

“Everyone calls me Tita, they always have, but it’s not my real name.”

Marci moved her hand over her heart, as though Tita had x-ray vision and could see her soul mark through her corset.

“Estrella Rabat, nice to meet you.”

Marci’s eyes went wide as she made the connection, and Tita nodded, she was used to people being shocked when they found out who she was.

“Yes, those Rabats, but the family business isn’t for me.”

Marci’s long fingernails scraped at her skin, frantically trying to pull her corset down as Tita reached out to take her hand.

“Stop, you’re going to hurt yourself.

“It’s you, after all these months, you were right there in front of me.”

Tita leant in for a kiss, a chaste meeting of the lips, but then she heard Alex making cute noises in the distance.

“You two go and have fun, I owe you for the other night.” Alex gave her a thumbs up, and Marci snorted in laughter, burying her head against Tita’s shoulder.

Marci grinned as she grabbed Tita’s hand, dragging her out of the bar as they giggled, both feeling like teenagers again.

“What do you want to do now, soulmate?” Marci wrapped her arms around Tita’s neck, her smile shining out as she pulled her into a messy kiss, and Tita delighted in the feel of her soft lips pressed against her own.

“Fancy a ride on a motorbike?” Tita nodded in the direction of her bike, her most prized possession that she’d restored herself, and she smiled when Marci looked impressed. “There’s a little beach just up the coast, we could watch the sunrise.”

“Let’s go.” Marci stood on her tiptoes for one last kiss, before rushing over to the bike.

She ran her fingers over the jet black paint as Tita offered her the spare helmet, and she helped her with the straps, delighting at how soft Marci’s skin felt.

Marci’s arms fitted perfectly around her waist, and Tita took each corner as though she was a racer, just to feel Marci squeeze a little tighter.

They got to the beach as the stars were fading, and Tita wrapped Marci up in her arms, protecting her from the cool sea breeze. The salty air felt alive with possibilities, and the soft orange glow of the sun peeking over the horizon made the moment perfect.

“It’s beautiful.” Marci cuddled in closer, and Tita stroked her hair, watching as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

“You’re more beautiful than any sunrise.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
